Incidental accidents
by The Faint Muse
Summary: It seemed like to Ellie that she couldn't do anything without Hardy coming along and stirring things up.


"You know, this is all your fault."

"My fault? MY fault? Miller, it's your piece of shit car that got us stranded in the middle of nowhere, and you're saying that this whole mess is MY fault?"

"It's my car, yeah, but it was you—you arrogant wanker—that just insisted that we take the shortcut."

"Well if you didn't drive slower than my grandmother, we wouldn't of had to even take a shortcut to make up lost time."

"It's called safety. You should try it sometime. Not all of us drive a car at a break-neck speed like a maniac."

Hardy gave her a glare to match the intensity of the sun in high noon, and opened the car door. "I'm tired of you nagging me." Then he exited the vehicle indignantly with a huff and indecipherable muttering (although Ellie was sure that she heard something along the lines of "insufferable woman").

So here they were on the side of the rode in the middle of nowhere, with a car that refused to work and a man that couldn't listen to reason even if it bit him square on the arse. Ellie rolled her eyes, and checked her phone. No service. Not that she was surprised. Nothing was easy with her. Not a case, not a car ride, not a family affair. Hell, she couldn't even go to the grocery store without some kind of ridiculous ordeal coming out of it. But this was her life now apparently.

Alec had been ready to leave Broadchurch and go see Daisy in a taxi, but Ellie (Of course, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?) insisted on taking him in her own car. It was quite far from Broadchurch, but she didn't necessarily mind, but then the engine started to rumble and making sounds that it clearly shouldn't be making. It sounded more like a horse and buggy rather than an automobile. Next thing she knew, they were stranded on the side of the road.

Ellie snorted and she peered out of the car window to the pacing man, with his still rumpled suit and overgrown beard. He was walking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, clearly brooding in the heat.

Seeing nothing else to do, she got out and joined him in the outside. Alec promptly ignored her and continued his pacing. They remained like this for a while with him pacing and she standing there with her arms crossed.

She sighed. "Now what? I have no service which means I can't call anyone."

"Saw a gas station a few miles back. We can walk there."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"Now?"

"No," Hardy looked to sky. "Looks like it's about to rain and it'll be dark soon anyway. We'll wait till in the morning."

Great. Just great. Not only were they stranded but it looked as though they'd have to spend a night on the side of the road. And Hardy was right; it did look like it was a bout to rain based on the puffiness of the clouds overhead. Brilliant. It was good thing that she had Lucy look after Danny and Fed for the next day or so.

It didn't seem as though they be able to even hitch a ride. This road was deserted, to say the least.

"Well," Ellie sat down on the ground and patted the space next to her. "Come and sit already, don't just stand there like a ninny."

After a moment of reluctance, Hardy plopped down with a sigh of tiredness. A wave of silence took hold, an odd silence that was full of discomfort and unsaid words that they should share, but chose not to.

The sun was slowly being lost in the horizon, bringing the beautiful hues of color scorching across the skies overhead.

Ellie looked down at her phone, checking the time. 7:23 P.M.

"It's bloody hot." She complained.

"Nothing I can do about it."

"Yeah, well I knew that—thank you very much—I was simply making conversation. That's what normal people do, you twat."

"That wasn't conversation. That was just you complaining."

She rolled her eyes, and took to another strategy of deal with Hardy: saying absolutely nothing to him. Sometimes there was no getting to the man. No matter what you said, he would just deflect it back. So sometimes, she would ignore him just like she was now.

This worked for a while until she couldn't help but ask, "What were you planning on doing once you got back to Broadchurch?" She asked quietly.

He kept his eyes glued to the sky. "Don't know. Probably get an easier job than being DI. Take it easy—spend more time with Daisy, that sort of thing."

"You? Easy?" She snorted, her eyebrow arched towards him. "Face it, Hardy, you couldn't take it easy if you tried."

"I can too."

"Oh please, you're far to restless. You wouldn't even make it an hour without finding someway to almost kill yourself."

He broke his stare, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. "Well you're one to talk, Miller." Then the smile vanished, a look of slight guilt came over him. "Sorry, force of habit. I, er, meant,uh, Ellie."

This time it was she that kept her eyes to the sky. "It's okay," Then she was quite.

His hand found hers, interlocking perfectly. He said nothing because he knew he didn't have to, simply held her hand, grounding her, comforting her, reminding her that she wasn't alone. It was how he let her know he cared.

Something about her former last name haunted her. It was a constant reminder of her other life when she used to kiss, and dine, and live, and sleep with a murder. Used to that name meant love and completeness. But now that last name held nothing but anger, and hurt, and guilt. It was torture every time she heard it. She didn't blame Hardy, though. Just the opposite, actually.

Despite their arguments and heated battles, they had grown close. Closer than words could describe. But it was all left unsaid, of course. All they had to do is look at each other and know what the other was thinking. It was the type of familiarity that one only acquired after being through hell with other person. And God knew, they'd been through hell together, hand and hand.

When the entire town—even her own son— had turned their back on her, Hardy remained. Always Hardy.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt him staring at her. She tried to ignore him at first and kept looking ahead, but to no avail.

She met his gaze, feeling much more vulnerable. She often felt like this when he looked at her like he was now. It made her feel strong and weak. Beautiful and ugly. Smart and stupid. She both hated and craved his stare.

His chocolate eyes were boring into hers, searching, probing. She felt as if she could get lost in them, forever falling. Maybe she would.

She also realized just how close they were, his right leg touching her left, and his shoulder nearly touching hers. She could feel his body heat against hers, could smell his sweet cologne that she loved.

Oh God, now what? If it was anyone else, anybody other than Hardy, this would be a perfect moment to make a move. But this was Hardy she was talking about, for Christ's sake! Bloody Hardy! Time was at a stand still, a halt, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Would it be wrong if something other than friendship was between them?

He moved closer.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh good God.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

His eyes never left hers, and she didn't think she could look away if she tried.

This could be good.

His lips parted, and she felt hers part as well.

But what if their friendship was ruined?

They lips lingered just barely apart from each other, both seemingly considering the consequences of their potential actions. Both scared shitless. Both broken. Both held together by the other.

But what if it wasn't?

Then their lips met, slowly, agonizingly slow. The last thing she saw was his lids shutting before she closed hers as well. The hand that wasn't wasn't holding her found the back of her head and deepened this kiss. She grasped the collar of his shirt. Their kiss wasn't hurried or frenzied, like a couple of hormonal teenagers. No, there was different than that. It was all so new for her, and the realization come crashing down on her.

She was kissing Alec Hardy, and he was a bloody good kisser.

They pulled back at the same time, lungs burning from the need for air.

She looked at him, eyes expectant. What if he regretted this kiss? Would it be different for them now? Was this all one big gigantic mistake?

"I..." He began.

And then, that's when the rain started. A single drop plopped down on Hardy's nose, and another reel on Ellie's shoulder. The rain drops drew more numerous with every passing second. Both Hardy and Ellie hopped up and sprinted towards the car, getting completely soaked in the process.

They took shelter in the immobilized car, dripping and a bit cold. They looked at each other. They were both wet, there clothiers hung to them and were all muddy. They looked dreadful. Absolutely, positively dreadful. Ellie look to Hardy.

"Alec, I'm sorry that was a mistake. I didn't mean to." She was fumbling with her words now becoming embarrassed. "Maybe we can just forget the whole thing and just move—"

He silenced her with another kiss, and looked her in the eye. He didn't say a word, just watched her.

"D-do you regret it?" She still couldn't help but ask. "Because if you do, I—"

"Jesus, Ellie, do you think that I would've kissed you again if I did?"

"Well I—"

He rolled his eyes "Shut it."

And then he kissed her again.


End file.
